


Job to Do

by Psilent (HereThereBeFic)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Death, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/Psilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They found a goddamn cure, Jim.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job to Do

"A cure."

"What?"

"They found a goddamn _cure_ , Jim.”

"…I? What?"

"For pyrrhoneuritis."

"Oh, _Jesus_ , Bones - do you - what do you -“

"He didn’t… just _die_ , you know.”

"…What?"

"He didn’t… just… They left me alone with him a lot. They weren’t supposed to, but he hollered at’em until they… and seeing as I’m a doctor, they figured… He _begged_ me, Jim.”

"Bones - Bones, sit down, sit, you - here -"

"I mmmight… throw up on you…"

"It wasn’t your fault."

"Fuck you."

"Bones."

"God _damn_ it, Jim, they’d - been working on it for _years_ and didn’t _tell anyone_ , I wouldn’t have - he wouldn’t - I -“

"Hey - hey, look at me, _look_ at me! It was not. Your. _Fault_."

"I - I k- I _killed him,_ Jim, I - fuck, I can’t - I ca _ahh shit I fucking_ \- three _weeks_ , Jim, three - _fuck_.”

"You’re taking a couple days off."

“ _The hell I am._ ”

"Bones."

“ _Jim_ \- I - _please_ , I need - to be working, I need -“

"You need rest. You need sleep. You need to not be performing dangerous procedures on crew members."

“ _You think I -_ ”

"I think they’d be just fine. I know you, Bones, I know you could do your job right now with your eyes closed. But you’d be worried about it, and you wouldn’t trust yourself, and if something did go wrong you’d blame yourself for it."

"And if something goes wrong while I’m _not here_ you think I’ll sleep easy.”

"Well, I’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen, won’t I? Come on."

"Wh-"

"What, you think I’m sending you back to your quarters alone? I know how much booze you’ve got stashed around the place."

"So you’re forcing me into ‘time off’ and not even letting me use it the way I want."

"Well especially not now that you’ve admitted it, no."

"Damn it, Jim, I’m a _doctor_ -“

"And you’re really lousy at self-medicating."

“ _I’m a DOCTOR_ , and I know when to _quit_.”

"You’re grieving and you’re in shock, and your judgement is impaired."

"So you _don’t_ think I could do my job.”

"Bones, there is one person on this ship I don’t trust you with, and that’s you."

"Well thanks a lot for that, but you have a _job_ to do, _Captain_.”

"And I have a first officer to take over the boring parts of that job when the other parts demand my undivided attention. Spock loves paperwork, anyway."

"What the hell part of your _job_ is _this_?”

"The one we both have. Taking care of the crew."

"Fuck you."

"You used that one already."


End file.
